


The Lobby

by TripleHomicide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Percy Jackson one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleHomicide/pseuds/TripleHomicide
Summary: Welcome, Readers, to The Lobby!This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles written by yours truly.
Relationships: ALL PJO SHIPS!, Percy Jackson/All ships
Kudos: 2





	1. The Son of Lycaon (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote this a few months ago. My writing wasn't all that good then, but please give it a try. This book will be a series of one-shots written by me. Some might be good. Some might not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1: The son of Lycaon (Part 1)

Immediately the scent of blood reached his nose, the young wolf's ears perked, and his black eyes lit up.

The wolf's lips curled maliciously, and he released a loud howl, which pierced the air, cutting through the serene environment and calling the rest of his pack to him.

The young wolf bounded through the forest, the scent of pine stinging his nose. His features shifted as he run, morphing into his hybrid form.

It was easier to run with human legs, though his keen sense of smell abandoned him. But his eyes didn't fail him, because at that moment, he caught sight of dried blood in the snow and on the trees, and his half human, half wolf form became excited.

His black tail swished wildly behind him, as his human feet pattered on the snow. His black wolf ears, which were sticking on top of his midnight black hair, twitched to find any sound.

As he ran, he unsheathed his claws from their prison in this meat sack, itching to get them on his prey.

Tiny fangs protruded from his bared teeth as he followed the trail of the blood, his need becoming more and more urgent.

The hybrid leaped out of the trees and landed in a clearing.

His feet shuffled in the snow as he took in the sight before him.

Ten girls wearing silver parkas, came tees, black tights, and combat boots, were being attacked by a pack of werewolves. They each held silver bows, and had a quiver of silver arrows slung on their shoulders.

The nearest to him had spiky black hair, electric blue yes, and pale skin. She was dressed differently from the others, in a leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and a pink shirt, which said DEATH TO BARBIE.

She wore a circlet of silver on her head, and the wolf guessed that she was the lieutenant.

She held a spear, which had electricity racing down it, and the hybrid decided he did not want to be on the receiving end of that stick.

Her bronze shield was a replica of Athena's aegis, and the wolf flinched involuntarily when the face of Medusa came into focus, He quickly looked away, and as he did so, his eyes met that of another huntress.

She was in the middle of battle with the largest werewolf, who the boy guessed was the Alpha. She had mesmerizing silver eyes, and long, beautiful auburn hair. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She looked eighteen tops, and she seemed to be injured. There was a knife wound in her side, which tainted her silver attire olden. She grimaced as if every step hurt.

The wolf hybrid bared his teeth when he realized who it was.

The goddess Artemis was gravely injured.

The wolf couldn't comprehend how this pack had attacked and injured the moon goddess. He was torn between whether to help the huntress, who had sent many werewolves into extinction, or to join this random pack and kill her.

This wasn't his pack that was for sure. He guessed it was one of those minor wolf packs, which had been rivals with his for years.

He saw the lead wolf, the Alpha; send the goddess into a tree. She was injured, so her movements were sluggish.

His heart pounded in rage as he saw the beautiful goddess slam into a tree. Curse his childish thoughts; Artemis was his pack's rival. He wasn't supposed to think of her as beautiful.

He thought of what his father would want him to do in this situation.

Surely, Lycaon would want the honors of killing the moon goddess himself. He wouldn't like it if his son came back with reports that another pack had killed the goddess.

The hybrid made his decision. He would help the hunters.

The wolf raced forward, towards the first enemy in his path. With a swing of his left hand, his claws tore through its muzzle, sand his other hand ripped out its heart from its chest.

The hybrid leaped towards another enemy wolf, slashing upwards, and severing its tendons from its neck. He raced forward, becoming a blur as he cut down wolf upon wolf in his path.

As he ran, his bones cracked and shifted, excruciating pain racing up his body, until he was back in a familiar form- a midnight black wolf.

He leaped onto the nearest wolf, tearing its throat out. He was off the corpse in an instant, snapping his teeth at the feet of another, and causing it to collapse onto its back. He dug his claws into the stunned wolf's chest, piercing its heart in the process, Leaping off the lifeless body and rocketing towards the Alpha.

The lead wolf hadn't noticed him, and was advancing on the startled and stunned goddess. The black wolf morphed human as he ran for them. His eyes caught sight of the lieutenant leading the other girls to take care of the other wolves.

The hybrid leaped up, crashing into the Alpha, just as he raised a claw to strike Artemis.

The two wolves tumbled in the snow, and the boy involuntarily turned back into his wolf form, leaping off the other, and taking a stance.

The alpha wolf prepared to pounce, and snarled at the black wolf.

The hybrid bared his teeth, and he began circling his enemy, searching for weak points.

The two wolves vaulted into the air at the same time, becoming a whirl of fangs and claws, and trying to claw each other's eyes out and shred each other's faces.

The black wolf finally managed to catch the Alpha in the chest with a slash.

When his enemy fell, he descended on him, digging his claws into the Alpha's shoulders, and pinning him to the ground.

The Alpha squirmed and writhed, trying to break free. He snarled again (He seemed to be very good at that), and stared back defiantly at the wolf.

The black wolf didn't give the Alpha a chance to react. He descended on his adversary, his jaws clamping over his throat. The wolf tore out, killing the Alpha in one fluid motion.

When he was sure the Alpha was dead, the wolf morphed into his hybrid form, to find that he was completely surrounded by hunters, with silver arrows notched at him.

Silver, the only weapon deadly to wolves.

He growled under his breath. Of course they would try to kill him for saving them. He should have expected that. They were the Hunters of Artemis.

"Permission to kill, Milady?" The lieutenant asked. "I recognize him. He's Lycaon son."

"No, Thalia," The goddess motioned for the hunters to lower their weapons.

"What is your name, son of Lycaon?"

He looked uncertain, but then he built up his confidence. "Perseus. Perseus Jackson."

The goddess nodded. "I shall be merciful this time, for you have saved my hunters. But the next time I see you, son of Lycaon, I shall overlook that fact."

He bared his teeth, growling.

"Now, go!" The goddess ordered. "Before I change my mind."

Perseus, eyeing the silver weapons, decided it would not be wise to argue.

He turned slowly, and bounded into the forest, his features shifting into that of the wolf.

He would be back with the rest of his father's pack. And he would kill that nasty lieutenant himself.

The Hunters of Artemis wouldn't know what hit them. They would be wiped off the surface of the earth on their next meeting.

He smiled sadistically as he went deeper into the forest, the trees swallowing his figure, and shrouding him in darkness.


	2. The Bad Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was set up on a blind date with Drew Tanaka. It didn't go so well. On the way back home, he meets Piper McLean, and that night, he makes a new...uh, friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another one shot written a few months ago. Again, it's pretty short. I hope to do better later.

Jason glanced up at his best friend, and Percy took a seat next to Thalia and Annabeth. He slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and Annabeth smiled, taking a sip of her latte, before giving Percy a peck on the lips. Jason's heart pained. He wished he could have someone like that.

It was Saturday afternoon and Jason had no lectures. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and his sister had met up at a small cafe close to the NYU, the college they (minus Thalia) attended. He glanced at his watch.

Percy spoke, "So. We called you to meet us here. To talk."

Jason groaned internally. Not this again.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "How did your date with Rachel go?"

He sighed, "It was good. Not exactly what I was looking for, but good."

Percy's smile dropped. Jason rolled his eyes. His sister, Percy and Annabeth had been hooking him up with a lot of their lady friends, and sending him on several blind dates. He had been on six of them this month, if he remembered correctly.

"Bro," Percy began. "I know it's hard, but...you're fricking 25. You gotta find someone soon."

Jason sighed again. "Look, I know. You don't have to keep on doing this. None of those girls are the right ones for me."

Percy exchanged a glance with Annabeth. Annabeth met Thalia's eyes. His sister nodded.

Uh oh

Jason knew that look. He'd seen it six times already this month.

"No," he said even before Annabeth spoke. "I'm not going on another Blind date. Not now, not ever."

Thalia elbowed him. "Yes you are."

He shook his head. "My decision is final."

Jason made to stand, but Thalia pulled him down again.

"I have to go," he complained. "I have an interview soon and I'm also supposed to meet Frank and Hazel at the airport."

"Look, Jason," Annabeth said. "You have to do tgis. She's really nice, and she's dying to meet you."

His forehead crinkled, and he snorted. He'd heard that a lot.

"No."

"But-"

Jason cut Percy off. "No buts. I'm not doing it."

He stood again.

"Look," Thalia pulled him down again, rolling her eyebrows. 'This is going to be the last one. We're doing this for you. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't even be wasting their time on this if I hadn't asked them to. Reyna's moved on. You should too."

Oh, so now she was trying the guilt trick. He didn't want to go on any date. But the way Thalia had put it...

"Fine," he muttered. "But I'm not doing this again."

Percy smiled. Annabeth and Thalia exchanged victorious glances.

Jason looked up. "What's her name? And when and where am I meeting her?"

-Line Break-

He walked into the private room he'd booked in Katie's restaurant at exactly 8pm, glancing around. There was a girl with long lush black hair, seated on the only table in the room. The lights were dim, and he could make out her feminine outline. Her head was bent low, and she seemed to be texting.

"Hi," he said, taking a seat. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

She looked up, blinking, and Jason's brow creased. Percy had hooked him up with a Barbie doll.

"Oh, not at all," she shook her head. "You're Jason Grace?"

"Yeah," he nodded. 'And you're Drew Tanaka."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Okay, then," he plastered a smile on his face. "Let's order something. We can talk over dinner."

A few minutes later they were sipping from wine glasses and eating an exotic meal.

"So," Jason spoke halfway through the meal. "Where are you from?"

"California," she said instantly. "It's really nice there. There's a lot of stuff to do. My bestie Madeline's there tonight, in fact, and-"

Jason sighed internally, tuning her out, as Drew rambled on and on and on about her life, parties, friends, exes, nails, and cars...This was going to be a long night.

"...And then I slammed the handbag into his face and kicked him in the nuts, and-"

It was three hours later and Jason had never felt so tired in his life. So far, he knew Drew was 24, loved going to the spa, wanted to be a model, had gotten laid at a party three days ex was stalking her, her best friend was trying to hook up with her ex, along with a whole other useless stuff he couldn't remember. He hadn't got a chance to speak even once.

Finally, he plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "This was a great evening. I had such a great time, but I'll ask the waiter for the cheque now."

"This was a horrible evening," He complained. "I had some an awful time."

"I- Dude," Percy's voice came over to him. "Drew called an said you enjoyed it. And that it was amazing."

"For her maybe," he whined. "She was drunk, and She tried to kiss me. While I was driving. And my eyes were on the road."

Percy sighed. "Where are you now?"

"I just left her house," he said, glancing down at the phone on his lap. "I'm on my way back to my apartment."

Suddenly he looked up, and his eyes widened. He slammed his hand onto the horn, and the girl crossing the road looked towards his direction. She seemed unable to move, and he swerved to the left, pressing the car brake with his foot. Hard.

"Jace..." Percy said. "What was that?"

"I'll call you later," he mumbled. Jason leaped out of the car, and run to the other side, where the girl had fallen onto her butt.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

She looked up, and his breath hitched.

"It's okay," she said. Her voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Are you okay?' He stuck out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking his hand. He hauled her up, 'Just a little dazed."

He nodded absentmindedly, and glanced at her eyes again.

He had been staring at her eyes for a while now, and he still couldn't decide which color they were.

"I'm Jason." He said. "Jason Grace."

"Piper," she smiled. "Piper McLean."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry for almost knocking you down," he said. "Where were you heading?"

"It's okay," she said. "And I was headed for 72nd street."

'That's on my way," he smiled. "Do you want a ride?"

She hesitated for a while, then..."Sure."

Jason nodded, still smiling, and opened the door to the passenger seat. Piper moved in. He rushed to the driver seat, and smiled at her, before starting the car.

"So...how old are you?" Piper asked.

"Twenty five," he replied.

"Wow...so am I," she said.

He smiled back at her as she spoke. He had a feeling things were about to get good.

Jason collapsed onto his bed at 12 midnight, pulling out his cell phone. He had totally forgotten to call Percy again. He and Piper had struck up a friendship in the car, and had also exchanged phone numbers. He texted her.

Hi

Hey Grace

He smiled. This was going to be a long night. But he was going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts. Leave a kudos, and leave a comment.


	3. The Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dead Percy reappears in Camp Half Blood suddenly, and only Annabeth is able to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh Underdog2009 of wattpad requested this percabeth one-shot. I don't ship Percabeth in fanfiction, because I've read to much betrayal stories, but I'll try. (I only ship canon Percabeth- Rick Riordan's. Fanfiction Annabeth is...ugh) So, Here ya go.
> 
> P.S. - This chapter was real bad. Read at your own risk.
> 
> \- Ken

His eyes flickered open and he blinked. Where was he? He looked around, alert and on the ready, scanning his surroundings. He was in a huge...cabin? There was several shelves of books and desks and suitcases, and the walls were covered with grey paint. His eyes widened as he realized where he was. But that couldn't be possible. He couldn't be here. What had happened? Why was he in the Athena cabin?

He glanced around again, still weirded out, and he moved before he could process what he was doing. He got to the door of the cabin, and his hand reached out for the doorknob, to open it and step out. The door swung open, and he leaped back just in time, avoiding a slam in the face.

She stood in the doorway, her eyes red, her hair scattered, and tears falling. Annabeth looked up, stiffening slightly, and let out a small gasp of surprise, dropping the books she was holding in surprise.

"Annabeth-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence. Annabeth sprang forward, tackling him in a bone-crushing hug. He winced in pain, and bit his lip to keep from yelling. He felt like he was being burnt, and electrocuted. Annabeth pulled away, and the pain subsided.

"Y- you're alive," she sobbed. "You're actually alive. I thought I'd lost you."

He flinched back as she reached out to touch his cheek. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

Annabeth's hand dropped down, and a hurt look appeared over her features. "Why-"

A blond head stuck into the cabin, and a voice came with it. "Annabeth? Who're you talking to?"

She turned to her brother. "It's Percy. He's alive!"

Malcolm blinked, looking around uncertainly. "Uh, okay. Come on, we'll be late for the campfire. sing-along."

Annabeth's mouth open and shut as Malcolm walked away.

Percy looked around uneasily. "What am I doing here? I was in Elysium five seconds ago."

Annabeth didn't seem to hear, and grabbed his hand, making him wince. "Come on, let's go. The others are going to be so glad."

Annabeth bit her lip as Piper gave her a pitiful look. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but...Percy can't be alive. He was killed by Enceladus during the battle."

She resisted the urge to smack the daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth spun on her heel, glaring at her boyfriend who was supposedly dead. "You're not helping by just standing there. Say something!"

Percy blinked. "Uh...hi Piper?"

Piper gave Annabeth an unamused look. "Who are you talking to? There's no one here."

The daughter of Athena turned to Piper, her eyes wide. "Can't you see him? He's right there!"

Piper gave her a sad smile, shaking her head, and began walking in Percy's direction. "It's been three months Annabeth, I'm sorry I have to say this, but the sooner you accept that Percy is dead and get over it, the better it'll be for all of us."

And she walked forward, and towards Percy. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't see him which shocked Annabeth. It was when she walked right through him that she almost fainted.

Percy clutched his chest in pain as they walked. Annabeth wasn't ready to give up, and had dragged him over to the dining pavilion, where she knew someone else would be. "Come on."

He didn't question her, and walked faster. His heartbeat quickened when Jason walked to them. "Annabeth. Are you feeling-"

"I'm fine. Piper sent you didn't she?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Uh-"

"Tell me you can see him," she demanded. "Tell me."

Jason glanced in Percy direction and Percy grimaced a bit, sending him a small wave. Jason looked back at Annabeth. "There's no one there."

Annabeth shook her head, collapsing onto her knees, and clutching her head. "No.." she muttered. "He's right there. Why can't you see him. This isn't funny."

Jason sighed. "Look, Annabeth-"

"Where's Nico?" She stood, clenching and unclenching her fist. "Where is he?!"

"He's in the infirmary," Jason said sadly. "Annabeth-"

She sent him a glare which shut him up, and reached out, grabbing Percy's hand. "Let's go!"

Jason watched as Annabeth clutched empty air, and began walking forward, in the direction of the infirmary.

He shook his head sadly. He missed Percy. They all did. It had affected Annabeth more and he was worried she might be losing her mind. He made a mental note to see Chiron or Rachel later.

Nico watched perplexed as Annabeth stormed in, slamming open the door. She glanced across the room, and spotted Nico. He gulped as she stalked towards him, looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"Nico!'

"Annabeth," he greeted, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Angry annabeth was scary.

"You can see him right?" She questioned, pointing behind him.

"See who?' Will asked, brow furrowed. The son of Apollo glanced behind her.

"There's no one there," Nico pointed out.

"No. No...it can't be true." Annabeth shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. She sobbed loudly, her head falling into her hands. Percy stood behind her. Nico and Will were staring right through him. No one could see him. It was like he was...invisible.

"Annabeth, I think you need to-"

She glared at Will, and he shut up.

"I can see him. He's right there. Percy's right behind me! Why are you all..." she trailed off, her body being racked with sobs.

Will walked forward, to Annabeth, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nico went to stand beside him, and Percy's eyes widened, chest constricting with pain as the son of Hades walked right through him. His form flickered, and Annabeth looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"We need to go find Rachel," she decided. "She'll know what to do."

Percy nodded numbly, and Annabeth stood, taking in a shaky breath. She wiped her tears and reached forward, grabbing on to Percy's hand.

Nico exchanged a glance with Will as Annabeth talked to empty air and held the air like it was a person.

"Annabeth-" he turned back to look at her but she had already disappeared through the doorway.

"Annabeth," Percy said.

She ignored him, and kept on running for the big house.

"Annabeth it's no use," he repeated, forcing himself to come to a stop.

She spun, her eyes crazed, and leaking with tears.

"They can't see me."

She wiped her tears, shaking slightly. "Don't say that Seaweed brain. There has to be a logical explanation-"

"STOLLS!"

She paused, and her eyes widened as the pattering of feet reached her ears. Annabeth side stepped as Connor and Travis stoll raced past her...and right through Percy.

An angry Katie Gardner appeared a few seconds later out of the Demeter cabin, chasing after the sons of Hermes. Percy bit his lip in pain as she ran right through him.

"Percy-"

He cut her off, placing a finger to her lips although it hurt. "I'm not real, Annabeth... I'm in Elysium."

"No, no," she shook her head in denial. "You're right here. You're with me." Her tears fell freely, and she fell onto her knees.

"You called a part of his soul back to you, Annabeth. You have to move on," a voice explained softly.

Annabeth shook her head, turning behind her.

Athena looked at her sadly.

"No, I wont. I cant let him go. Not after-"

Percy smiled sadly, his own tears falling out of his eyes.

"If he stays here any longer, by sunset he'll be wiped out of existence. His soul will just disappear," Athena said, approaching her daughter.

Annabeth's look of despair got worse as her tears started flowing again.

"You want him to be happy do you not?" Athena asked.

She nodded numbly.

"Then let him go."

With that, The goddess disappeared into mist.

Percy held Annabeth hand softly as the sun started dipping in the horizon. He smiled at her sadly.

"It's time," he said shakily.

She nodded, and squeezed his hands. "I'll miss you Percy." She leaned forward, and connected their lips.

Percy broke the kiss after a while. "I'll be waiting for you Annabeth. See you in Elysium."

She shut her eyes, but they flickered open again and she smiled sadly, giving him a promise, "I'll see you there."

He nodded, engulfing her in a hug, his tears leaking into her blonde hair. "I love you."

His words were carried away by the soft breeze as his form began to flicker. Slowly, he began melting into mist and dust, and the wind brushed past them, taking him away. Her hair was windswept and she murmured.

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Here, your heart's been broken. Sorry it's so crappy, I'm really tired. Have a good day/night/afternoon!
> 
> (Now I can finally go to sleep)
> 
> Also, I need more one-shot requests!


	4. Cold (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson, is an ice skater. He feels attracted to the cold hearted loner of Goode High, Khione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, ion care if you don't like the ship. It's original. Close this book right now if you have a problem. This one is pretty recent so...I think its a bit good.

Feeling hypnotized by the words that you said,

Don't lie to me, just get in my head.

When the morning comes, you're still in my bed,

But it's so, so cold.

She watched him, her chest blazing with fury. Fury and something else. Something she couldn't explain. He glided effortlessly over the ice, not acknowledging her presence. He spun in a perfect circle, dancing on the ice like the pro skater he was, and she felt jealousy fill her. Along with that other thing.

The ice was supposed to be her domain. She was supposed to be the queen. None were supposed to best her. She watched him again, giving him all her attention. Taking mental notes of his postures, his movements, which were like those of a panther. Quick, and graceful.

She hadn't pegged him as a skater when she had first laid eyes on him at the ice rink. She'd thought of him as a swimmer. He had the build for it. And she'd been right. He did swim. Except, none knew about it. Just her.

When he had first beaten her in the test, he had become her father's star pupil. He had taken her place. And she hated him for that. She had observed that he stayed back as the lessons were over. Each night, he flew on the ice with passion, and although she wouldn't accept it, he was was more flexible, agile, and better on the ice than she was.

And that was when it had began. Every single week, every single night, after he father Boreas ended the lessons. He stayed behind to practise in solitude. And so had she. (Well, she didn't do any practicing. Just watching.)

It had been five months now. Each night, she sat under the shadows of the entrance, where she could see him but he couldn't see her. She had watched him each night, never making a sound. It was always quiet. Except for his movement and small huffs of air, all was silent. And she liked it that way. At first it had been with contempt and anger with which she watched him. And then that had slowly developed into jealousy. And that feeling barged in a few months after observing him. She didn't know what it was. Admiration? Awe? She didn't want to know. She wanted to get rid of this feeling, but at the same time she didn't. He made her feel warm. And she hated that.

She let out an inaudible sigh, and looked on at him. His skated twirled on the eyes and a she watched, she deduced that he was making a pattern on the ice. She didn't know whether to be jealous or impressed. Only the best of the best could mange this and she hated the fact that he and not her was classified in that category. She hated the fact that she was feeling anything at all. She had her suspicions though. But she hoped it wasn't true. She was the Ice Queen. Immune to feeling. Immune to the curse of love. But even she was having a hard time believing that.

Her brown eyes flickered over to his face. His hair was matted with sweat, but he still looked beautiful. His sea green eyes were filled with passion, something rarely seen these days. Finally, he made his last curve on the ice. And then he stopped. She couldn't help but marvel. He had made a flower. On the ice.

She didn't know where the bottle came from, but he was emptying its contents over his head, like the water was his lifeline. He relished the feeling the water gave him, she could tell. It was as if the liquid rejuvinated him. Healed him.

He'd taken out another water bottle, and this time he was chugging it down his throat. After a while, he closed it. He didn't look at her. He didn't acknowledge her. But his deep voice resonated through the ice rink.

"Nice to see you again, Khione."

She was no idiot. She stood. He had spotted her. "How long did you know I was here?" Her voice was cold, but loud. He spun, and flashed a lopsided grin in her directed. And then he was skating towards her.

He stood at the edge of the ice a few second later, leaning forward on the bleachers. "You've been watching me since five months ago, Khione. You like me that much?"

She could help but flush. How dare he assume things? She forced herself to look in his sea green eyes, her own narrowed and cold. As cold as her heart.

"So you knew I was here all this while. Why did you never speak, Perseus?"

She smirked internally as he flinched at the use of his full name, but he recovered quickly, and shrugged. "I don't know. Why didn't you say something?"

She glared at him, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "What's the point of all this? Why do you stay behind after everyone's left?"

He gave her a look. "I'm just fulfilling your dad's wishes. I need to meet his expectations. Winning is all. Losing is forbidden."

She understood what he was getting at. Her brow creased, "I'm entering that competition too, you know? And I'm going to win it."

He laughed. "You wish. I'm going to destroy you when it comes to it."

When, not if. When.

She felt anger fill her veins. Cocky bastard. She took in a deep breath, restraining herself. Khione regarded him coldly. "We'll see about that when it comes to it, Percy Jackson."

He gave her another smirk, and a lazy wave, as he spun on her heel and swooped out, leaving the ice rink.

He saw her again the next day.

Under the same tree. Watching the snowflakes. He couldn't help but smile. And for the first time, he noticed the brown eyes.

They were beautiful. His gaze flickered over to his friends. He wanted to walk up to her. She was alone. She was always alone. Mainly because she was so cold and pushed people away. Oh, and she hated him. She was his rival on the ice. But he couldn't stop the warm feeling he had each time she was around him. He was supposed to hate her too, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"He's staring at her again."

He heard the whisper from behind him and turned to glare at Leo. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Piper smiled. "You like her. You should go talk to her."

Nico rolled his eyes, and Will elbowed him.

"Well, for one, she's hot-" A snowball slammed into Leo's face. He turned to face Khione and Percy couldn't help but gulp.

'Leonidas Valdez," Khione was livid. "I think I heard wrong. I am not hot. Don't ever dare say that. I am very very cold."

Percy felt his chest warm again, and he didn't even laugh when Leo began to bob his head up and down like a frightened lizard. Khione gave them one last glare, and then she stalked away from them, towards the cafeteria.

"Such a badass," Percy sighed.

Behind him, Piper smiled knowingly.

It was Saturday. No school. Percy sighed lightly. He was on his way home from the ice rink. He adjusted his winter coat, and smiled softly as it began to snow. The snowflakes reminded him of Khione. But then he sighed again. She hadn't shown up at the ice rink that day, and he didn't know why but he felt empty…disappointed.

He shivered slightly as he made his way through the snow. Last January wasn't this chilly. He smiled sadly, remembering the fiasco from last January, When his brother had drowned. Tyson had fallen into the pond, and there had been nothing he could do.

He felt the wetness of his cheeks as he walked, and he had a sudden urge to visit the park. The pond. He followed the urge, and walked on, a new destination in his mind.

He got there a while later. The park was unoccupied. The pond was frozen over. Just like it had been last time.

He couldn't stop himself. He took a shaky step onto the ice. This was what he lived for now. He hated and loved the ice at the same time.

Another step. He was faintly aware of the small crack which spread on the ice. He was transfixed. He fell into a flashback, his head pounding. Another step. Larger cracks. He sighed.

"I miss you Ty." He fell onto his knees. It didn't matter what they said. It was his fault. He was the cause. If he hadn't tried to teach Tyson how to ice skate…

Then he heard the voice.

"Percy?" His head whipped up to her. His sea green eyes met her brown orbs. He attempted to stand. To move to her. The ice cracked.

And he fell into the freezing water.

Her ice widened, and before she knew it, Khione was running on the cracked and melting ice, kicking off her boots.

This is stupid, she thought. But she jumped into the icy water anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm done. I hope you liked it! Part II will be uploaded soon!


	5. The Bad Blind Date (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Bianca are set up on a date by their friends, bringing together Frank and Hazel in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Another one-shot has been uploaded! I have returned to from my hiatus and I shall be publishing about three one-shots a week! This is a sort of sequel (PART II if you want) to "The Bad Blind Date," which I wrote before I went on my hiatus. It will be featuring TWO couples from Percy Jackson and The Olympians, who get together through Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper's…ahem…influence. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you all for your support and don't forget to leave a review or comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S—In this one shot, Rick Riordan's characters will not behave in the way they are portrayed in the books and other fanfiction. Thanks.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Piper," The blonde haired girl smiled, shaking Piper's hand.

"Yeah." Piper's eyes flickered over to the green eyed boy who had spoken. "We've heard so much about you from Jason."

Her lips pulled up in a small smile and she chuckled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's great to meet you too. Jason's always going on about both of you." She hadn't been able to meet her boyfriend's best friends because she'd been too busy getting used to the city and scouting for a job.

Next to her, the blond haired boy groaned, letting his head fall in his hands. "You're embarrassing me, Pipes."

She snorted. "We've been dating for four months, Grace. You should be used to it by now."

Jason groaned again while Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"We can talk better over some coffee. Wanna tag along?" Annabeth asked her. "The café outside campus opens in a few minutes. If we leave now we should be there in ten."

"I would love to, thanks," Piper answered. She felt a hand slide in hers and turned to flash Jason a smile.

"Let's go then," Percy stated.

As they walked across campus grounds, Piper's thoughts drifted to how she met Jason. She let a smile play on her lips. Their first meeting had been….unusual. He had almost knocked her over with his car and then he had asked to drop her home as a way to make it up to her. She had been wary then. Piper had been new to the city, having moved there to start off on her own. She'd left her dad in California and had come all the way to the other side of the country to escape from her problems. That was seven months ago. She would always regret that decision. But being with Jason made things a whole lot better. Especially when they had started seeing each other four months ago.

"We're here," Annabeth's voice broke through her train of thoughts. "It's empty, though."

"Fine by me," Piper replied. She was sure she would have been recognized by one of the customers (who she guessed were usually students from the university) if there were any. And she didn't want that. She had left her father for a reason. The only reason the paparazzi hadn't gotten a whiff of her move to New York was because her father had made sure to make it discreet. And the New Yorkers didn't seem to notice her because they were always busy with one thing or another. So far, only Jason knew her father was Tristan McLean, and she was hoping to keep it that way.

Jason held open the door and Percy and Annabeth walked in. Piper leaned forward, standing on her toes and giving him a small peck on the lips before walking in. She was aware of his flustered stuttering as he followed after her and she chuckled. Even after all the months they had spent together she still managed to ruffle him when they kissed in public.

The four made their way to the nearest table in sight and sat.

"Hey, guys," the voice caused Piper to look up. "Isn't it a bit early for coffee?"

Jason snorted. "Good morning to you too, Bianca." The dark haired girl had come from the counter, and was holding a small notepad. There was a black apron on her clothes and her dark hair fell over her shoulder in a single braid. Piper guessed she was the barista.

Bianca rolled her eyes at Jason's comment. "There's nothing good about the morning, Jason."

"Well, you haven't met Jason's girlfriend yet, so it's no surprise your morning is horrible," Percy chimed.

Bianca's eyes travelled over to her and Piper waved. "Hey, I'm Piper."

"Hold up," the dark eyed girl raised a hand. "Jason, when did you start dating this smoking piece of mocha latte? She's way out of your league." Piper felt herself flush.

"Uh, four months ago?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"And you never told me?!" Bianca adopted a look of mock-hurt. "I'm hurt, Grace."

"What, you mean Thalia didn't tell you?" Percy queried.

"Of course she didn't," Bianca smacked her forehead. "My own best friend doesn't even have time for me anymore. She's been too busy exchanging liquids with Castellan."

Jason cleared his throat and Piper let out a laugh. She could have sworn he looked green. Bianca seemed right at home with these three. They had obviously been friends for long and so she had no problem letting her true self show. "I could have done without hearing that, di Angelo," Jason mumbled. "We came for some coffee and crêpes. Not to hear about my sister's…escapades."

Bianca shot him an unimpressed look and turned to smile at Piper. "Pleasure to meet you, Piper. You'd better keep an eye on this one. He's hard to manage." She flicked Jason's ear, and then winked at Piper. Then she was gone.

"She didn't even take out orders," Jason whined.

"Oh, she'll whip up something," Annabeth assured. "She always knows what we want." Piper leaned back in her seat. She liked it in New York. Jason's friends were extremely laid back and easy going. She had a feeling things were going to be good.

-X-

The man marched into the café, his gaze sweeping across the entire establishment. He spotted the people he was looking for, and began walking in their direction.

"Oh," The girl at the bar narrowed her eyes when she spotted him. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me," He agreed. "You got a problem, di Angelo?" He rolled his eye at her (it was hard to do this with an eyepatch), shoving his hands in his pockets. He hadn't come to be screamed at again. If he had had a choice, he wouldn't have stepped foot in that café ever again. Not after what happened. "I'm just here to see Jackson. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Then make it quick, Nakamura," Bianca looked down again, going back to scribbling in her notepad. He looked away, trying not to think of how pale her lips were, or remember how they felt against his. "I wouldn't want to have you thrown out…like last time."

The dark haired man scoffed, shaking his head to stop his thoughts, before marching in the direction of the only four customers in the Di Angelo café. He came to a stop at their table, pulling a seat for himself and plopping down.

"Oh, hey, Ethan," Percy greeted. "We weren't expecting you. What're you doing here?"

"What, a guy can't lay back and drink some coffee with his friends?" Ethan replied.

"But you don't have any—" Jason's mouth clamped shut when he reached over and grabbed the blond haired boy's espresso, before taking a sip. His gaze travelled over to the occupants at the table, and settled on the brown haired girl with dark skin.

"And who might you be?" He quirked an eyebrow, plastering a smile on his face.

"That's my girlfriend, Piper," Jason sat up, his brow furrowing. "And that's my coffee you're drinking."

"Piss off," He waved him aside, not taking his eyes off the girl. "You can get another one." Jason sputtered, but Ethan wasn't listening.

"Nice to meet you," Piper said.

Ethan took a good look at her, scrutinizing her. "Piper's" eyes were blue…no, red. Or were they green? He couldn't tell. Whatever the case, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wait, hold up. Did he say you're his girl?" Ethan asked, a surprised expression making a home on his face. He laughed suddenly, delivering a slight punch to Jason's shoulder. It surprised him how easily his mood had changed. "Didn't know you had it in ya, Jace. Castellan and your sis are going to be so proud."

"Get a life, Ethan," Annabeth snorted. "And stop harassing Jason. Do you want Thalia to skewer you?"

"I can take care of myself, you know," Jason muttered.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Piper snickered.

"I'm loving her already," Ethan chortled.

"Of course you would," Jason murmured darkly, his eyes on his cup of coffee which Ethan was still holding on to.

"I'm Ethan Nakamura," He stuck out his hand, sending a charming smile in Piper's direction. He had always been a sucker for pretty ladies (And Piper was a fit bird). But most of them were just distractions. He would never be able to truly get over her. He cursed internally. He had allowed his thoughts to get the better of him once again. He tried to regain his composure. "If you ever get tired of Holy Jason over here, just know I'm available."

"Uh huh," Piper cocked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "I'll be sure to let you know when I do."

"Oh, don't encourage him, Piper," Annabeth shook her head, trying to look serious but failing.

"Ignore the blondie," Ethan piped. "You can encourage me all you want and I won't complain. Not even once." He winked at her (Or at least, attempted to. Like he'd said before. Doing things with one eye was hard).

What the hell was he saying? He risked a glance behind him, to the barista, who was looking down. Bianca was still writing in her notepad, but Ethan was sure she had heard him. Her dark hair was falling into her eyes and her fist was clenched. Looks like he wasn't the only one who hadn't moved on.

"Okay, this just go really weird really fast," Percy's disgusted expression made Ethan smile. "What did you say you were here for, Nakamura?"

He rubbed his nape sheepishly, all thoughts of Bianca fleeing him. "I've been searching for you since last night. I need that project that's due this afternoon." Yes, he needed that project from Percy. He was the only person Ethan could think of at that moment who would aid him with the project. Luke and Thalia was a year ahead of all of them, and Alabaster wouldn't be much help. He was probably passed out, plastered in his dorm room.

Percy's eyebrows flew into his hair. "Project?'

"Yeah, the project Lupa gave us?" Ethan prodded.

Percy cursed under his breath and Annabeth groaned. Ethan suddenly felt very, very sick. "You haven't done it, have you?"

"Totally forgot," Percy said, cursing again. "I'll have to do it before lunch."

"This is why I major in architecture. You should have opted out of Lupa's class like I told you to, Seaweed brain." Annabeth smacked her boyfriend. Ethan groaned too. He should have done the same. How the hell would they complete an eighty page assignment before noon?

"Will you help?' Percy turned to his girlfriend, his lips forming a pout. She looked like she was about to refuse, but Percy said, "Please, Annabeth, just this once."

"Fine," Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "But this is the last time, got it?"

Percy let out a sigh of relief and stood. Ethan followed, and so did Annabeth.

"We'll see you later," Annabeth spoke, addressing Piper and Jason.

"Sure," Piper nodded.

"Good luck with that project of yours," Jason said.

Ethan sent a nod in Jason's direction and a wink to Piper, and then he was making his way to the door, Annabeth and Percy behind him. He glanced at his watch as he walked, and then suddenly let out a yell when he felt someone collide with him and a hot substance pour all over him.

"Can't you watch where you're going, you asshat?" A voice snapped. "You spilled coffee all over me."

He scoffed under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. It was her again. Bianca was an annoying arse and she was always getting angry for the wrong reasons. "Let's all pretend I didn't get soaked too, shall we?' He snarked.

"Oh can it, eyepatch," Bianca snarled. "You're always in my way, always appearing from nowhere, making a mess of my life, and then leaving me to pick up the pieces."

Ethan felt red hot anger fill him. His expression darkened and he growled. "That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this—"

XMX

"Okay, those two need to get back together and resolve their differences," Jason muttered as he and Piper came to a stop next to Percy and Annabeth. "ASAP."

"I have to agree," Annabeth murmured. "This has been going on for too long."

Percy hummed in agreement, and Jason's eyes flickered over to Piper as she spoke. "Wait, there were together before?'

"Yeah, since our sophomore year in high school," He replied. "Something bad happened in our freshman year of uni. Ethan fucked up. And Bianca broke it off with him. That was almost two years ago."

"Bianca can sure hold a grudge," Annabeth said.

"We have to find a way to get them to reconcile, then," Piper suggested, with fiery determination in her eyes. "Even if they don't get back together, they can't hate each other till the end of time."

"She's right," Percy popped. "I think I have a plan." Jason felt a chill run up his spine. He'd heard those exact words before. Percy and plans didn't go well together. He glanced at Bianca and Ethan, who were still screaming bloody murder at each other. He hoped that Percy and his plan wouldn't make things worse between them.

-X-

"No, I have to run the coffee shop," Bianca answered. "We all know how well your blind dates go, Percy."

A chuckle came from the other side of the phone. "But he's dying to meet you. Just give it a try, Bia."

"No," She said, voice hard. "I've made my decision. Now please, stop bugging me."

She plopped onto her bed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in. Bianca's thoughts drifted to the argument she had had with Ethan. He had stormed out after what she had said and he had been mad. She didn't regret what she had said. After all, it was the truth. He had destroyed her life. She wasn't prepared to go on any more "Blind Dates." No matter what Percy and Annabeth said.

She'd had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Hey, Bia," The voice caused her to look up. The door to her room swung open and a dark skinned girl with frizzy brown hair and gold eyes walked in. She was about two years younger than Bianca.

She sighed. "What do you want, Hazel?"

"Well, I heard you screaming to the phone and I just wanted to check if you were okay," Hazel replied.

"Ugh," Bianca said, sitting up. Her hands roamed her hair in frustration and her bottom lip jutted out in a small pout. "It's just…Percy wants to set me up with someone."

"A blind date?" Hazel guessed, plopping onto the bed.

Bianca simply nodded.

"You should go for it," her sister said. Bianca felt a hand slide into hers. She blinked in surprise. That was not the answer she had been expecting.

"I—what? No."

"Bia," Hazel said, voice soft. "You can't keep on punishing yourself like this. It's been too years."

"But…what if—"

Hazel cut her off, and her commanding tone made Bianca gulp. "Just because Ethan hurt you doesn't mean this person will too. You will go on this date. You will give whoever it is a chance. I mean, if Percy's suggesting him, he must be a nice guy. " Bianca decided not to mention Drew Tanaka and how well that had gone.

"Okay, okay," She held up a hand to placate her sister. "But you have to come with me." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"What?"

"You heard me, Haze," Bianca laughed at her expression. "You're coming, or I don't go at all."

-X-

"Yeah, no," Ethan laughed humourlessly.

"Oh, come on," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

"No fucking way," He crossed his arms. Did they seriously think he would just go on a blind date after what had happened with Bianca that morning?

"Luke, convince him," Annabeth whirled around when the door flew open, moving towards the couple who had just answered.

"Uh, what's going on?" Thalia arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Percy and I decided it would be good for Ethan to start going out again," Annabeth stated. Ethan was unimpressed. Who did they think they were, trying to run his life for him? Well, they were his friends but that didn't matter right now.

"Another bad blind date?" Luke asked, his piercing gaze settling on his roommate. He glanced back at the blonde haired girl. "Annie—"

"Don't Annie me, Castellan," Annabeth huffed.

"Well, if Ethan doesn't want to go, we can't force him," Thalia shrugged.

Ethan watched from the sidelines as the three spoke about him like he wasn't there. They wanted to set him up with someone. But did he want that? He wasn't sure what he wanted. Bianca hated him now. It would be better to try to move on. But he just couldn't bring himself to. All his flings after he had broken up with her had never meant anything. But maybe it was time to get on with his life.

"I'll do it," He declared, cutting through their conversation.

"Please—" Annabeth's lips clamped shut and her eyes narrowed. "Wait, really?"

"Are you sure about this, bro?" Luke's hand snaked across Thalia's waist and Ethan smiled sadly. He remembered when he and Bianca used to do the same.

Oh, get over yourself.

He had to stop thinking about her if he wanted to move on.

"Yes, I'm sure," he finally replied. His eyepatch suddenly felt heavy. "I'll do it." He tilted his head, then added. "But only if I'm allowed to bring someone with me."

Annabeth seemed to be thinking, then she shrugged. 'Sure."

"Okay, that's great and all, but Luke and I have places to be, people to see," Thalia drawled, moving forward to pick Luke's car keys from his nightstand. "See you guys later."

"Good luck, then," Luke waved at Ethan as Thalia dragged him through the door. "Thalia and I will be away for the weekend. Bye!"

"Katie's restaurant," Annabeth said, brow crinkled in suspicion. "Be there. Saturday night. 9pm, sharp."

"Got it, Ma'am."

-X-

"This was a bad idea," Bianca murmured.

"Oh, shut up," Hazel rolled her eyes. "It's a great idea."

Bianca muttered some obscenities under her breath, and marched into the restaurant. It was practically empty, except for five people who were seated in the tables in the shadows and she had a few second to think it was weird, before a petite brown haired girl was in front of her.

"Welcome, Bianca," Katie smiled. "We've been expecting you. Your date is here already. A private table has been booked for both of you. Follow me."

Bianca turned, to glance at Hazel, who was moving to take a seat in the restaurant. Her sister flashed a smile in her direction, and gave her a thumbs up. She took in a deep breath. She could do this.

"Let's go."

Katie Gardener led her to a staircase. She was starting to get anxious. Had a private room been booked for them? Bianca climbed after Katie, trying not to feel nervous. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a door. Katie motioned to her to go inside. This was not what she had expected. How was Hazel supposed to be her wing-woman when she was alone with whomever her date was.

She tried to steady her breathing, her hold on her purse tightening, and then walked in.

The lighting was dim, there were candles all around her, and the faint smell of roses wafted into her nose. There was a single table in the room and she could make out a figure shrouded in black. The person turned and Bianca's heart dropped into her ass.

"Ethan?"

And then the unmistakable sound of a door being locked came from behind her.

-X-

"It's done."

Hazel looked up when Katie walked down. "They're locked in."

"That's great," Percy stood from the table in the shadows. "We'll be heading out now. Will you all be able to hold the fort here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Hazel assured. "We'll make sure they don't come out till midnight. And their food's already there so it should be no problem."

"Thanks so much, Hazel," Jason said, moving to the door with Piper at his side.

"Yeah, Ethan said he'd be bringing a friend along," Annabeth spoke. "He isn't here yet, but he'll pop by soon. Have fun!"

The four walked out through the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Katie said.

Hazel nodded, leaning back in her seat. Bianca was going to be so mad. But she supposed it was for the best. Ethan and her sister could finally sort out their differences and not be at each other's throats all the time.

The sound caused by the door swinging open made her turn. There was a guy, in a jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans, making his way into the restaurant. He had black hair which was cut military style and he had he looked somewhat like a baby, with nice plump cheeks. Hazel observed him again. She had seen him somewhere before, but she just couldn't remember.

His gaze swept across the restaurant and Hazel cocked an eyebrow. Katie had turned the sign so it said closed. If he was here, then he was the friend Ethan had decided to bring along.

"Are they locked in yet?" His voice was calm, but she could detect a bit of nervousness.

Hazel nodded, standing and stretching a hand. So he was in on the plan too. "Hey, I'm Hazel Levesque. Bianca's sister."

"Frank Zhang," he said, taking her hand in his. "Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't," she smiled. Hazel suddenly remembered where she had seen him before. About six months ago, at the airport. He was a friend of Jason's. Thalia's brother had introduced them before, but they hadn't met again after that.

"Would you want to get some drinks while we wait for them to either break the door down or kiss and make up?" Frank rattled off, a dust of pink settling on his face.

Hazel flushed. "I would love to, thanks."

-X-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ethan stood. His eyes lingered on her for a second too long. She was wearing a leather jacket over a black dress which stopped at her knees, revealing her pale slender legs. Her black heels made her seem a bit tall and although there was barely any make up on her face, she was still breathtakingly beautiful. He tore his eyes away from her figure, making sure to look only at her face.

"I was sent here by Percy to meet my date—" Her voice was harsh and he could tell she was extremely confused.

Ethan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Those fucktards tricked us," He cursed at them under his breath. Percy and Annabeth were so dead when he got out. They had tricked him into going on a date with Bianca.

Bianca's eyes narrowed and she whirled around, moving to bang on the door. "LET ME OUT!" No response. His skin was tingling. The entire restaurant was eerily quiet, as though it was empty. It was a Saturday night. The place was supposed to be filled with couples on dates or something.

"Get out of the way, Bianca," Ethan growled. "I'm going to break down the damn door." Bianca scoffed, but moved aside anyway and Ethan raced forward, slamming his shoulder into the door so he could get it open. He groaned in annoyance and pain when the door didn't budge.

"I'm going to try the window." He turned his head when he heard Bianca's voice.

Ethan snorted. "There's a long drop to the ground. If you want to die, go right ahead." What the fuck was he saying? He would never allow her to do that.

"Just shut up, Nakamura," She sniffed. "I'm tired of you and your attitude. Falling to my death will be far better than being locked alone in a room with you."

"Oh, get over yourself," he snarled. "I already apologized for what happened two years ago. Just stop bitching already and forget about it."

"How can I forget that you were lying to me all this while? How can I forget that you almost got me killed?!"

"I already said I'm sorry!" He whirled on her.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it!" She screamed back. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

-X-

"Oh God, their at it again," Frank rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Hazel sipped her Martini, and Frank could tell she was trying not to let her worry show. "Do you think we should go open the door?"

"Nah," He shook his head. "Let's give it an hour or two."

"And hope they don't kill each other in that time," Hazel joked. He broke into a smile, his thoughts drifting to their meeting at the airport all those months before. He had been so stunned by her he hadn't been able to form a coherent thought when Jason introduced them. He blushed again. She was cute. Hazel was fanning herself with her hand, and she looked a bit flustered. Her gold eyes were bright and her cinnamon brown hair was all around her face. It made her look even prettier. He examined her as he took a sip of Tequila from his glass.

It was like they were on a date. He blinked when he realized what his messed up brain had just thought up.

Katie had come by to ask them if they wanted anything and they had ordered some food, and then struck up a conversation while waiting.

"That would be bad," He replied finally.

"So, Hazel," he flashed a smile in her direction. Try not be a bumbling idiot, Frank. Just talk like a normal person. "As we're going to be here for a while, why don't you tell me more about yourself.'

She pushed her hair back in surprise, then smiled. The gesture made him feel warm all of a sudden.

"Sure," She said. "Well, my dad was married to Bianca and Nico's mother. He met my mum in New Orleans about two years after his marriage to Aunt Maria and I was born a few months later. My mum died giving birth to me and dad took me to live with him in New York."

Frank took a sip of his drink. She seemed eager to share information. That was nice. She was nice.

"And I've been with the di Angelos ever since. They're my family," Hazel ended. "I'm a senior in High school and my finals are in two weeks. That's all I can think of right now."

Frank smiled. "Interesting. Well, I suppose I'll have to give you information about myself too. I'm a student in Columbia University. It's my first year in New York."

"Oh?" Hazel asked. "Tell me more."

"I've lived in Canada with my grandma for practically my whole life," he said, placing his glass down. He placed his chin in his hand, observing Hazel. "I moved here a year ago after I got a scholarship to the University."

"How'd you meet my sister's ex?" Hazel seemed genuinely interested and Frank chuckled.

"I met him at a club a few months ago." He decided not to mention how Ethan had rescued him from his father Mars' bodyguards, who had been asked to bring him back to wherever his mob boss dad was hiding out.

"I'm seriously debating whether or not to go rescue my sister."

He laughed. "Yeah, Ethan can be a handful. Sometimes."

Hazel cocked an eyebrow and he held up a hand. "Okay, all the time. I don't know how his roommate puts up with him."

"Well, Luke puts up with Thalia, so it's no surprise there," She snorted.

Frank laughed, and looked up when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I get you two a room when you're done with…whatever this is?" Travis asked innocently, placing their food on the table.

Frank flushed when he heard Hazel laugh in amusement. He smiled, thanking Ethan silently for asking him to be his wingman.

-X-

"There's no way out," Bianca muttered. "Just give up."

"Oh, I should give up?' Ethan rolled his eye. 'Just like you gave up on us?"

She flushed, then pinched the bridge of her nose. No one was coming to unlock the door. They were stuck there until Katie or Percy and Annabeth saw fit. Maybe Jason and Piper were involved too. Bianca opened her purse as she took a seat on one of the chairs at the table. The candles were still alight, and the smell of vodka and roses was stronger here. She cursed. Where the hell was Hazel? Bianca searched for her phone, then swore again.

Hazel had taken her cell phone before they entered the restaurant. Bianca's eyes widened in realization. Her sister was in on it too. She clenched her fist. What did they think they were doing, locking her up with this..this…bastard?

She looked up when she heard the sigh. Ethan sat, taking a sip from the Vodka he'd been drinking before Bianca had shown up. It didn't look like they would be getting out soon.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ethan said suddenly, his voice cut through her train of thoughts. "For everything. For us getting locked up here. If I had known they were going to…" He trailed off. "And…I'm sorry for what happened."

She looked away. Why was he apologizing now? He had been apologizing for two years and she hadn't forgiven him. What made him think she would forgive him now?

"I know," she said flatly, trying to keep her face blank and not let her true emotions show. "You've been saying that since our breakup."

Ethan turned red. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Look, Ethan, it's going to take a lot more than sorry to get on my good side again." A pregnant pause. A loud silence. Then...

"I got out," He whispered. "I quit the drugs too." Bianca froze. He had…he had left Mars' gang? Had he really changed?

Ethan reached out with his hand, and then pulled back again. Bianca's heart ached. She could tell he was sorry. All that rudeness…all that screaming, it had all been a facade. She could see right through him now. She could tell how he was feeling.

Finally, she forced herself to speak. "That doesn't magically erase what you did," she said quietly. "I get that we're trying to change. But it's not enough." She didn't understand what he was trying to do. What if he was lying again?

"Please, Bia—"

"Don't call me that, Ethan," she said, blinking back tears. "You lost that privilege a long time ago."

Ethan recoiled, letting out a shaky breath. "I just want a second chance. I want everything to be back the way it was."

Bianca looked down, her hair falling into her eyes.

-X-

Ethan sighed. He didn't know why he had blurted that out suddenly. It had become to hard to keep it in. Why couldn't she forgive him? Why couldn't she see he was trying? He had given up trying to get over her. Being locked in the room alone with her had helped. Screaming at each other again had also done wonders. They had both needed that out of their system. He had come to terms that he needed her. Why couldn't she see that?

"Bia," he said. He clenched his fist under the table, trying not to break down in front of her. He adjusted his eyepatch with his other hand. "Look…just one last chance." He tried not to sound desperate. "If this date doesn't work, then I'll yeet myself out of your life for good. You won't see or hear of me ever again."

Bianca was silent and Ethan looked up. He wanted to be forgiven. He wanted to start over. She was reasonable. Sometimes. She was soft too; she had to accept his offer.

"Fine. One last chance," the words caused him to lean forward in anticipation. He hadn't been expecting her to say yes.

"One last chance," he said.

-X-

"They've been silent for three hours," Hazel noted. "Do you think one of them has killed the other?'

"I don't know," Frank said. "We'd better go check up on them. It's almost midnight. Katie has to close up soon."

"Sure."

Hazel blushed when Frank stood, and then held out a hand to her. He looked a bit nervous, and his elbow knocked down the glass he had been drinking from. Hazel smiled. He was a clumsy idiot. She liked that about him. They had been talking for God knows how long and he practically knew more about her than her own father did.

Talking to him was easy. She had told him a lot of things she hadn't even told her sister.

She reached out, taking his hand. "Let's get the keys from Katie first."

Frank nodded, the corners of his lips pulling up in a smile as his eyes flickered over to their hands.

XMX

A few minutes later the door to the private room swung open. Hazel dropped the keys in shock, her hands flying to her mouth. Frank blinked in surprise, then turned red in embarrassment.

"W-we're sorry for just walking in like that—" Frank started.

He was cut short when Hazel motioned to the door with her head. He nodded, swooping down to grab Katie's keys, then allowed her to pull him out. "We never saw anything! You can go on with…whatever it was you were doing!" She called.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase a few minutes later. "Well…" Hazel clasped her hands together. "That was awkward."

-X-

"So, what you're saying is that…you two are back together?" Katie enquired.

"Well—" Bianca started.

"We're not," Ethan cut her off. "We're trying to start over. We're taking it slow. It's just friends for now."

"Oh," Travis said from behind the counter. "I didn't know friends suck each other's faces off when they're locked alone in a room."

Ethan hurled an empty glass at Luke's half brother. Travis ducked low, laughing.

"Ignore him. He'll go away if you do," Katie smiled. "I do hope you guys will be coming by again."

"So do I," Ethan said, his gaze drifting over to Bianca. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

-X-

"Can I see you again?" Frank blurted.

"What?" Hazel blinked.

"Argh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"I would love to see you again, Frank," Hazel said, offering him a smile. 'I really enjoyed tonight."

He rubbed his nape sheepishly. "So did I. Riverside Park? 5pm tomorrow?"

"Sure," she leaned forward, planting a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you there."

-X-

"This feels weird," Jason whispered.

"Shut up, this is romantic," Piper whispered back. "Plus, Ethan and Bianca are obviously back together."

"Frank and Hazel are so awkward around each other," Annabeth smiled softly. "It's cute."

"I feel like a stalker," Percy muttered. "But I suppose you're right."

They observed the six people who had walked out of Katie's restaurant. Ethan and Bianca were speaking in hushed tones and taking a walk down the street, the former escorting her to her house. Frank and Hazel were flirting at the door. Katie and Travis were locking up, probably waiting for Connor to pick them up.

"We'd better get back to our dorms, though," Annabeth straightened. "I have afternoon lectures tomorrow."

"I'll come with," Percy intertwined their fingers.

"I'll drop Piper off at her apartment," Jason said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Piper waved as they parted ways.

Percy and Annabeth walked down the street, away from Jason and Piper. The green eyed man smiled, brushing his black tousled hair our of his eyes. "We did it. Another bad blind date was a success."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh, so I'm done. I know I ended this pretty suddenly, but it'll have to do. I hope you guys liked it! There will be a PART III. Thank you!


	6. The Bad Blind Date (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, PART III of The Bad Blind Date is here, like I promised. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to leave a review or comment to tell me your thoughts and a vote or kudos if you like the chapter. I'm going to give a list of all the couples and people who have been brought together since PART I of this…story.
> 
> RECAP: So, Percy and Annabeth were a couple and Jason had recently broken up with Reyna. Percabeth attempted to get him to move on by setting him up with their single friends (like Rachel and Drew) on blind dates. After a horrible date with Drew Tanaka, Jason almost knocked Piper down with his car. To make it up to her, he drove her home and they got to know each other better during the ride. In PART II, we saw Ethan Nakamura and Bianca di Angelo (who hated each other after some big fiasco which caused them to break up after three years of dating), get together once again through Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth's influence. They had been set up together on a blind date and were then locked in a private room to resolve their differences. Hazel, Bianca's sister was dragged along to Katie Gardner's restaurant, to act as moral support during the date, was left behind after the door to the private room was locked. She then met Frank Zhang, a friend of Ethan's, who had been brought along to be his wingman. We all know what happens after that. :)
> 
> On with the story:
> 
> (Unedited)

"Luke is such a prat," Thalia complained. "I can't believe he did that."

From beside her, Annabeth sighed. It hurt her to see two of her closest friends arguing. Thalia and Luke had had a falling out the night before and Annabeth had been the only one who could get her too stop raging when Jason's older sister stalked into their dorm, looking like she wanted to slit someone's throat.

"Neither can I," Annabeth murmured. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll apologize soon."

Thalia snorted at her words. Annabeth didn't even believe what she had said. Both of them were hard headed and extremely strong willed. Luke wouldn't apologize to Thalia, because he probably thought that she had overreacted, and Thalia wouldn't even step foot in his residence hall to say sorry because she was too proud to do so. Sometimes Annabeth hated her life. But she couldn't expect all her friends and the couples around her to have a smooth relationship like she and Percy did (well, they did bicker occasionally but it was never something too serious).

"We should get ready," Annabeth stood, detaching herself from her sulking friend. "Percy's mum invited us all to Thanksgiving dinner. We're meeting up with Bianca, then heading to their new apartment."

"Luke will be there," Thalia flopped onto her bed. "I'm not going."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. Get over yourself, Thalia. You don't have to see him if you don't want to." When the black haired girl didn't reply, Annabeth sighed. "Look, you missed the brunch Sally hosted during Easter. She's going to be disappointed if you don't show up today."

Thalia huffed, and Annabeth smiled slightly, knowing her ploy had worked. Her roommate grumbled some obscenities under her breath, and said, "Give me twenty minutes."

XMX

"I can't believe her," Luke threw his arms up in frustration.

Ethan snorted from beside him. "Stop whining like a little bitch, Castellan. We have places to be."

Luke sniffed, then groaned. His eyes fluttered over to his phone on his bed, and sighed. Thalia hadn't called yet. She also hadn't come over. He knew it was futile; she would never apologize first. And neither would he, for that matter. He had done what he had done for her. For them.

"Get a move on, Luke."

He blinked, looking up. "Hm?"

"We're late," Ethan deadpanned. 'And don't tell me you don't want to go because Thalia'll be there. I don't care. Now get off your fat arse, and get dressed."

"You suck," Luke commented.

"Thanks, I love you too."

-X-

"I was beginning to think you guys wouldn't show," Percy said dryly, stepping aside and allowing Ethan and Luke to enter. "Also, what's with the glum look, Luke?"

Luke run a hand through his hair in frustration and let out a breath, making Percy arch an eyebrow. From beside him, Ethan whispered, "He's mad because Thalia dumped him."

"I heard that," Luke snapped, his eyes narrowing. "And Thalia didn't dump me, you asshole."

"Yet," Ethan snickered. 'She didn't dump you yet."

Percy chuckled as Luke glared at his roommate. If looks could kill, Ethan would be six feet under already. "Stop discussing my love life, Nakamura, or I swear to God—"

"Okay," Percy held up a hand. "We get it, Lukey. No need to threaten him. You guys were the last to arrive. Dinner's almost ready."

Luke grunted, and Ethan gave him a sideways smile. He slung his arm over Luke's shoulder, and the two began walking towards the dining area, with Ethan chattering about Luke's love life as they went. Percy smiled to himself. Their friendship was…interesting. Shaking his head, he made his way to the dining area.

Percy took his seat between Annabeth and his little sister Estelle, then pecked his girlfriend on the lips. Next to her, Thalia sat, slumped in her chair and sulking. Annabeth had called the night before, and told him about his cousin and Luke's fight. It wasn't surprising though. They were always arguing about something or another. Thalia still hadn't told Annabeth the reason behind their fight, and from the glare on her face, Percy could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

His gaze swept across the table. Jason was seated opposite him, with Piper at his side, laughing about something on Piper's phone. Luke was looking uncomfortable, next to Ethan and Bianca, who were flirting with each other, and Bianca gave him a kiss, although they claimed they were just friends. Next to Thalia was Hazel, Bianca's sister, and her friend Frank, who Percy recalled meeting a few times before. Katie Gardner, the owner of Demeter's, the restaurant, had dragged along her boyfriend Travis and his brother Connor. Percy had invited his friend, their resident artist Rachel Dare, who was next to Luke, quietly speaking with one of Percy's best friends, Grover. Reyna, Jason's ex-girlfriend was seated next to Connor and was engaged in a conversation with a dark haired boy, Bianca and Hazel's brother Nico. His stepdad, Paul, was in a chair opposite Estelle. The chair at the head of the table was empty, and Percy inhaled. His mum was still busy in the kitchen but their thanksgiving dinner would be ready in no time.

Everyone was chattering and looked excited.

Well, everyone except Luke and Thalia.

"Loosen up, would ya," Percy murmured to Thalia. "He's at the other side of the table."

His cousin turned to glare at him. "I could tell, kelp head."

Percy's lips pulled up in a small smile. Annabeth chuckled at his side. "Yeah, okay." He turned away from Thalia, moving to speak to his fourteen year old sister. A plan was already formulating in his mind.

-X-

Jason tried not to look at her. He tried to focus on what Piper was telling him but he just couldn't pay attention. His ex-girlfriend pushed her hair behind her ear and spoke to Nico di Angelo, who let out a small snort. He looked away when her head turned in his direction. He knew Reyna had seen him staring.

"What's wrong, Graceless?" Piper questioned. He couldn't help but smile at the nickname. His dad had hosted a masquerade party a few months before and he had been a bumbling idiot when Piper had taken him to the dance floor. He'd never been one for dancing, and she had taken to calling him 'graceless' because of…well, his lack of grace during the party.

"Reyna's here," He said quietly, eyes moving in her direction again. He silently cursed Percy for inviting her. Sure, she was his friend, and she was close to the Jackson family but why her? It had taken long to get over the dark haired girl but he had totally forgotten about Reyna when he met Piper. And now, those doubts and fears he'd been feeling since she broke it off with him returned. Had she moved on? Had she pushed him out of her mind?

"Oh," Piper said, her voice just as somber.

"Yes, oh." Jason sighed. He turned to his girlfriend, and their eyes met. Even after about five months of being with her, he still got captivated by her kaleidoscopic eyes. He still didn't know which colour they were. "Look, I'm sorry Pipes. It's just hard."

Piper remained silent and Jason went on. "But it's a good thing she broke up with me. If she hadn't I never would've met you."

Piper turned red, and he laughed, leaning forward and kissing her nose.

-X-

Bianca smiled at Ethan's joke. Things had been going on smoothly ever since they had been locked in that room together. She had had a chance to see that he really had changed. He was still a bit abrasive but it was like he was a different person all together. They bantered occasionally but it never got too serious. It was playful, if not anything else. She could see he was trying. And his new personality wasn't at all fake. Everything around him was natural. They're attempt to 'start things slow' hadn't really worked and although they denied it in front of the others, they were definitely together again. Ethan always found some kind of excuse to be in her café. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Bianca's eyes flitted over to her best friend, seated at the far end of the table next to Percy, Estelle and Annabeth. She was gazing at something on her cell phone. Her brow was knitted together and she looked frustrated about something. She glanced at the sandy haired boy beside her. He was silent, which was unusual for him and his gaze was locked on Thalia.

"Is something wrong?" Bianca enquired, an eyebrow cocked.

"Huh?" Luke blinked out of his stupor. "Fine. Splendid. Yes. Perfect. Everything's Hunky-dory."

She laughed. "You're a terrible lair, Luke."

"So are you, Di Angelo," He shot back, looking…victorious? "We can all see you and Ethan are clearly together again, even though you both deny it."

She turned beet red and from her other side, Ethan said, "Lay off my girl, mate." He chuckled a bit. "He's just angry because Thalia dumped him."

"For the last time, Nakamura, she did not dump me!" Luke raged.

Bianca blinked at the exchange. The table had gone silent and everyone had their eyes trained on Luke.

"I said that too loud, didn't I?" Luke muttered. Bianca looked in Thalia's direction. She was the only one who hadn't had any sort of reaction to Luke's proclamation. The dark haired girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The others were giving Luke weird looks and glancing at Thalia too.

"Yes, yes you did, Luke," Bianca said. "Care to tell us what exactly happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," He blew hair out of his face, leaning back on his seat and shutting his eyes.

"You do know we'll find out sooner or later, right?' Ethan asked, playing with a strand of Bianca's hair.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "I'd prefer if you found out later rather than sooner. I'll talk when I feel like it."

Bianca's gaze travelled to the far end of the table. She could see the gears turning in Percy's head. She could tell exactly what Annabeth was also thinking from her thoughtful expression. Those two were a formidable team. If they had been able to lock Ethan and her in a room and get them together again after almost two years of arguing and hating each other, she didn't want to see what lengths they would go to to make Thalia and Luke apologize to each other.

-X-

Frank smiled slightly, unable to take his eyes off Hazel. It had been about four months since they had met that fateful night in Katie Gardner's restaurant, Demeter's. They'd gotten extremely close and there wasn't a single day in the week when he wasn't around her. Hazel was cool. She was easygoing, laid back and extremely funny. And she didn't mind his clumsiness at all. She listened when he spoke, and although Frank wanted to tell her how he felt, he knew it was too early. They had known each other for just four months. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with his stupid feelings. He would never admit it freely, but he was hooked. She was like those drugs which Ethan had stopped taking. Addictive and sweet.

He had felt a bit out of place when he'd gotten to the Jackson's apartment. For starters, he didn't know half the people there. He was only friends with Jason, Hazel, Ethan and Bianca. But immediately he'd seen her all his worries had been washed away.

"Frank," Hazel waved a hand in his face. "Is there something wrong?' He blushed, realizing he had been caught staring.

"No. There's nothing wrong," He forced a smile. "I'm okay. Just got lost in thought."

Hazel smiled slightly. "If you say so."

He rested his chin in his hand as they kept on talking. After a while, Hazel said, "So, one of my friends is having a party and—" She was cut off by a yell. Frank's head snapped to the side so fast he might have given himself whiplash. "For the last time, Nakamura, she did not dump me!' Around them, the table went silent and Frank's brows knitted in confusion. The owner of the voice was the blond haired man with blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek. Ethan's roommate, Luke. Frank had met him on a few occasions, when he hung out with Ethan. He also recalled seeing him a while ago, at the airport with Jason's sister, Thalia. So that meant…

His eyes moved to the girl seated on Hazel's right. Thalia's face was blank, and Frank tilted his head in confusion. Was Thalia the girl Luke was referring to?

"Well, that was awkward," Hazel muttered. Frank nodded his head in agreement. He turned back to glance at the cinnamon brown haired girl seated next to him.

"So, I was saying," He kept his eyes fixed on her face. Hazel began fanning herself with her hand and he knew something had made her flustered. "Uh, I've been invited to a party and I wanted to ask…ifyouwouldgowithme?"

It took him a few seconds to process what she had said. "What?"

Hazel flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I thought—"

"I would love to go to the party with you." A wide smile spread across his features. Hazel smiled in relief. "For a second there I thought you were going to say no."

He laughed. "Saying 'no' to you is impossible, Hazel." She blushed again and Frank leaned forward, planting a kiss on her cheek.

-X-

Nico frowned and tried to sink deeper into his chair. For the millionth time that night he wanted the shadows to swallow him up. Next to him, Reyna was sipping a drink, and speaking about some..stuff he wasn't listening to. He had tuned her out a long time ago. He wasn't interested in making any friends. Heck, he didn't even know why he was in the bloody apartment in the first place. He sent a glare in his sisters' direction. Bianca and Hazel had dragged him all the way to the other side of town because apparently, he needed to go out and under the sun more. Hazel had said she couldn't differentiate from him and the darkness now. He had resisted the urge to tell her that was the look he was going for.

All around him, the 'couples' were engaged in conversations. It made him sick, to be honest. He didn't want anything to do with this. Especially since it was Percy who had invited them all. Only Percy, Bianca and Annabeth knew why he hated being around the green eyed boy. He'd had a crush on him ages ago, when Percy had been a junior and he was a sophomore. It was embarrassing. And both Bianca and Percy had never stopped teasing him about it. He had gotten over that crush a long time ago. Percy wasn't his type, and he wanted to be as far away from the apartment as possible. Maybe he could twist his ankle on purpose so he could get to see his doctor again…

"Nico," Reyna's voice broke through his musings. "You aren't listening to me, are you?" He bit his lip. Reyna was a nice person. But he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. He knew she would see right through his lies so he said, "I'm knackered and I just have a lot of things on my mind, sorry."

Reyna nodded in understanding, pulling out her phone when it dinged. She didn't push it and ask more questions. He liked that about her. She knew when to stop.

"For the last time, Nakamura, She did not dumped me!"

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't come there to listen to Luke Castellan yell about how Bianca's best friend hadn't broken things off with him.

Nico groaned internally. Sometimes he hated his life.

-X-

Thalia's breath hitched at Luke's declaration. "For the last time, Nakamura, She did not dump me." She pursed her lips, trying to keep up a straight face. Yes, she did not dump him. Yet. She had gotten so close to breaking up with him after their argument. If he kept on shouting things out loud, she would sure as hell be dumping him in five seconds. And through text too, to make it hurt.

But she knew she could never do that. She already missed him. Breaking up with Luke would hurt her more that it would him. And she was patiently waiting for his apology, which she was sure would come soon. Thalia could feel all eyes on her as the room went silent. She loved being the centre of attention, but this was a bit too much. She sighed, trying to keep a straight face, and went back to her cell phone. She had been texting her brother's ex for about ten minutes now, although Reyna was just at the other side of the table. She didn't know why, but she was able to clear her head when she spoke with Reyna. The girl understood her, like Annabeth did. But Annabeth was currently whispering to Percy and Thalia wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were going on about.

She knew Jason wouldn't approve of her venting to Reyna. But his ex girlfriend had been her friend long before they had even been formally introduced to each other. She had to admit, she had been a bit irked out when they had started seeing each other. But she got used to it over time. She had been happy for them. She still didn't know why Reyna had broken thing off with Jason, and it had been hard handling her brother's moping and Reyna's silence. She had been so glad when their dad had kicked Jason out and got him an apartment of his own. But she hadn't been glad when her evil step-bother had kicked her out and gotten her enrolled in Jason's college. She'd had to stay in a dorm, but the pressure from that had been diffused when she realized her cousin's girlfriend was her roommate.

She sent a text to Reyna, and got one instantly in reply. Thalia sighed, wishing the night would pass faster.

-X-

When dinner was over, Luke grabbed his coat and got the hell out of the Jackson's apartment like all the demons of hell were after him. He couldn't bear to be in the same room with Thalia anymore. She had looked so indifferent. Bored, even. He had spent the evening worrying if she was going to break up with him after he had so stupidly proclaimed that she hadn't. Mrs. Jackson and Percy's stepdad had been great hosts. Dinner had been magnificent, as usual, but he had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

He sighed. He didn't feel like going back to Campus. He knew they had to check in at ten pm but he didn't care. He had broken that rule several times before. Ethan, that godforsaken bastard of a best friend, would cover for him and make it seem like he had never left Lipton Hall.

Luke didn't know where he was headed. He walked on aimlessly, getting lost in his thoughts again.

-X-

Annabeth watched Luke leave, and turned to glance at Thalia. She pursed her lips as Thalia spoke, "Thanks for having me, Aunt Sally. As usual, your cooking was perfect." Percy's mother smiled at the compliment. Annabeth couldn't disagree. Sally had a way of turning the simplest of meals into the most exotic. It was a pity she was an author and not a chef.

"It was no problem, dear," Sally's eyes twinkled. "You're all welcome here anytime."

Thalia nodded, flashing a smile, although Annabeth could tell it was forced. "I have to go now! I'll see you soon, Aunt Sally." She was out the door before Annabeth could speak. She felt someone stand next to her, and Annabeth turned to meet Percy's eyes. "We have to fix this," he said. "Right now."

-X-

"Katie!' The green eyes girl turned at the door. Connor had gone ahead of them and she and Travis had been speaking as they left the Jackson's residence. She arched an eyebrow when she spotted Ethan Nakamura and Bianca making their way towards them. It had been a wonderful night, and they were one of the last people left.

"We need your help," Bianca began.

"We were wondering if you could make up something special on Saturday night? To get Thalia and Luke to fix things?" Ethan popped the question. Katie's lips parted to speak but then a chuckle filled the air. Percy and Annabeth appeared behind the two dark haired people speaking to Katie and Travis.

"That was what we were going to ask," Percy's said with a lopsided grin. "Do you think you could do it, Kay?"

"It'll be easy as pie," Travis spoke from beside her. "Just get them there at eight. We'll handle the rest. " Katie nodded her agreement. Her restaurant had been used for their plans for God knows how long. Thalia and Luke wouldn't be any different.

"We will," Annabeth spoke. 'Ethan, do you think you could convince Luke?" Katie watched as Ethan nodded. Annabeth looked deep in thought. "Bianca and I will drag Thalia there if we need to. I'll speak to her in the dorm and Bianca, you come in if she refuses me."

"You do that,' Katie said. "We'll handle the restaurant." She turned, dragging Travis along with her. This was going to be interesting.

-X-

"Well, well, well," Ethan drawled. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Shut up, Nakamura," Luke rolled his eyes at Ethan, plopping onto the bed.

"No can't do," Ethan shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He loved his banters with Luke. They were what kept him going on most days. Seeing Luke like this, angry at everything, moping and dejected…he would never admit it to his roommate, but he couldn't stand it.

"Thalia called," He said. He didn't feel bad for lying to Luke. It had to be done. "She asked if you're free on Saturday night."

Luke sat up, eyes wide and Ethan smiled at his enthusiasm. "She did?"

"Yup," Ethan nodded. "She wanted to know if you're free on Saturday night."

"She did?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop repeating yourself, Castellan. You going or not?"

Luke was silent for a few heartbeats, making Ethan wonder what was going on in his head. Finally, he said, "Of course I'm going."

"Good," he smiled to himself in victory. "Demeter's. 8pm."

-X-

The Next Day…

"So Luke called last night," Annabeth started.

"And?" Thalia's harsh voice made her rethink their plan. She wouldn't want to face her friend's wrath if things went sour. Annabeth finally said, "You were asleep when he called. And he wanted to know if you're free on Saturday night."

"He wants to see me?" Annabeth thought she heard a hint of suspicion in Thalia's voice. She nodded to the blue eyed girl. After a few minutes of Annabeth fiddling with her pen, Thalia let out a breath. "Okay. When does he want to meet?"

"Demeter's. 8pm."

-X-

Saturday Night, 6pm.

"Alright, guys." Travis looked up when Katie entered the kitchen. "We have one of Percy and Annabeth's special case couples coming in today."

"Again?" Damian complained.

"Yes." Travis could feel his girlfriend roll her eyes. "They'll be here soon, I want nothing but the best. Cecil, you're their waiter for the night." The teenager next to Travis nodded. It was a Saturday, so the restaurant would probably be filled with high-on-love couples and families and the like. Gwen, Lou, Dakota and Leila were going to get overworked. Travis laughed to himself, thankful that he was just a waiter…and the restaurant owner's boyfriend. Cecil, and Damian were the only other waiters in. Mike Kahale, Miranda Gardiner and the others would be there soon to switch shifts. But Travis would probably be there till they closed at midnight. His eyes drifted to the doors.

He was expecting a certain curly haired and elfish friend of his. He silently watched the doors as Katie drawled on.

-X-

He had never seen Thalia Grace wearing a dress in her life, and he couldn't take his eyes off her now. Her black leather jacket was over a white dress which stopped at her knees. Luke had no doubt that Annabeth or Bianca had forced her into it. The makeup she had applied was almost unnoticeable, just the way he liked it. He offered her a small smile as she took her seat.

"Hey," Thalia greeted. Luke's chest tightened at her voice. They hadn't even spent a week apart and he already missed her.

"Hi," he finally forced out.

Thalia pursed her lips, and they both spoke at the same time. "I wanted to apologize." Luke could have sworn everything around him stopped moving.

Thalia blinked and leaned back in her seat. She exhaled, before saying, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I know you thought you were doing what was best for us, and just because I didn't like it doesn't mean you shouldn't do what you want. I'm sorry for being a bother."

He smiled sadly. "Thalia, you aren't a bother. And I understand why you overreacted. I just dumped it on you and…I'm sorry."

"Hello," a voice cut through their conversation. Luke looked up as a teenager stopped at their table. "Welcome to Demeter's. I'm Cecil, and I shall be your waiter for the night."

Thalia nodded curtly, and Cecil continued, "Here's the menu for tonight. I'll be back to collect your orders. Would you like some drinks while you wait?"

"I'll have a Sazerac," Thalia said.

Luke thought for a while, then said, " A Vieux Carré for me."

He turned his attention back to the girl seated across him. He was suddenly feeling very light. She had apologized. He had apologized. They were going to have a nice little dinner and talk thing over. The world around him seemed to fade as he observed Thalia, looking through the menu. She looked majestic, as always. Out of this world.

"Are we good now?" He found himself saying. His hand crept forward to touch hers on the table and Luke felt her stiffen, before she relaxed and intertwined their fingers.

Thalia passed him a small smile. "Just as long as you know who were the pants in this relationship."

-X-

Nico di Angelo twisted his ankle while walking down the stairs and almost fell to his death.

"Oh God, Nico, are you okay?" Hazel knelt down next to him, her eyes wide with panic. Her fizzy cinnamon hair was all around her face and her almost-gold eyes were wide. It was Saturday night and she had had been on her way to meet the chubby baby man, Frank Zhang, who she had been hanging out with since she graduated high school, and whom Nico was 99.9% sure she had a crush on. The house was empty except for them, and Nico knew he would have gotten bored sooner or later.

"M-my a-ankle…hurts," he managed.

"Your ankle?" Hazel asked frantically. "What's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor? Nico—" He just groaned in response. Outside he could hear the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Hazel's head snapped in the direction of the door as Nico went on groaning and moaning in pain. She stood, and run out the doorway.

Nico had two minutes to question his life choices.

Two minutes later both Frank and Hazel rushed into the house. "We're going to get you to the hospital, Nico," Hazel said. "Frank, do you think you can lift him?"

"I can," Frank nodded. He bent, and although Nico didn't like physical contact, he allowed the Canadian man haul him up. Carrying him bridal style to his car while Hazel followed behind them was embarrassing, and Nico would do anything to erase that memory. He let out a breath as Frank got in the front seat and Hazel rode shotgun. He knew he would make them late to their party. He didn't know why he had intentionally fallen down the stairs. But it was going to be worth it.

-X-

Leo Valdez walked through the restaurant entrance, running a hand through his hair. He knew he was late. He knew Travis was going to kill him. But he had spent a longer time than necessary at Connor's bar downtown and getting to the most fancy restaurant around wasn't cheap.

He fiddled with some pieces of metal which were in his pockets as he walked, glancing around him. The nearest couple next to him was a woman with black hair and blue eyes and a sandy blond haired man with a scar running down his face. The man reminded him of The Stolls a bit. The two were engaged in a conversation, and the woman laughed at something the guy had said.

He glanced around again. The restaurant will filled, and waiters were around everywhere. He walked cautiously, trying not to bump into anyone. His gaze travelled around the establishment again as he searched for the waiter he was looking for. Travis was nowhere in sight. He stopped short in front of a table. There was a woman with cinnamon coloured hair which fell onto her shoulder in a single braid seated. She wore a white dress, and Leo found himself staring at her almond coloured eyes.

"Can I help you?' The girl looked up and Leo blushed, realizing she had caught him staring.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just on my way to the kitchen."

The girl nodded, and went back to skimming through the menu and Leo tore his eyes away from her. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find his friend there.

-X-

Thalia didn't know how long she and Luke had been talking. But she didn't care. In the two hours that they had spent together, all her worries and doubts had been washed away. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Annabeth and Percy had a hand in whatever was happening. Maybe Bianca and Ethan were in on it too. Luke would have never come to apologize on his own because, as she had said before, he had thought what he had done was right.

She was going to bash all their heads in when the night was over.

In all, she loved what was happening, and she would grudgingly admit that it was thanks to those four. She glanced at Luke again as she took a sip of her drink. His eyes were alight and his smile was wide. She couldn't help but smile back.

She would have made a very bad decision if she had decided to let him go.

-X-

"You know," Will Solace began. 'You didn't have to fall down the stairs on purpose if you wanted to see me at work, di Angelo."

Nico blushed at his words as the doctor examined him. Hazel and Frank had left a long time ago, and he had finally been left alone with his doctor. Will Solace had bright almost-golden blond hair, with blue eyes so light he got captivated every time he glanced at him. He had a splash on freckles on his nose, and Nico thought it made the son of the hospital owner look cute.

"And you can stop staring now, Nico," Will smiled. 'You're all patched up. And your ankle is just scratched up a bit. No broken bones."

He blinked out of his stupor, nodding. "Thanks."

Will let go of his foot and Nico felt all warmth leave him. The young doctor began speaking, "You're to stay in bed for about three days for the pain and the medicines to work. And no falling down the stairs just to see me again. "

Nico found himself nodding and he smiled slightly. "Doctor's orders?" He found himself leaning forward and he grabbed the front of Will's coat, before pulling the doctor forward forward and connecting their lips.

"Doctor's orders."

-X-

"What's wrong, Valdez?" The voice caused him to look up. He glanced at Katie next to him, before shrugging. "Is Travis back yet?"

'No," she shook her head. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Leo tore his eyes off the girl from before, and turned to face Katie. "Who's that girl? She seems so lonely…she's been sitting there for hours." He didn't know why he cared. But he just did. He didn't want to see her glance at the door till midnight and the restaurant closed.

Katie sighed. "Oh, that's just my friend, Calypso. She made a reservation for her and a guy, Odysseus or something. But I don't think he'll show."

"Oh," Leo said sombrely. "Alright, get me a tray and some drinks, Gardner."

'What?" Katie blinked.

"You heard me," he said. "I'll be her waiter for the night."

Katie looked a bit confused but she nodded, before disappearing down the hallway. Leo fiddled with his fingers as he waited. He didn't know why he wanted to be around her. He didn't know why he wanted to see her smile. All he knew was that he had to do it.

Katie returned with a tray and a two glasses of Old Fashioned, and Leo nodded, to her, taking it from her grip. "Thanks."

"No problem," She said. "I still don't know what you're up to, Valdez. I swear to God if you burn down my restaurant like last time—"

"I won't," he assured. He smiled slightly, walking past Katie and making his way towards the girl named Calypso.

"Hey," Leo set the tray down on the table. "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked a bit confused, before shaking her head slightly. "No, I don't."

"I'm Leo," he held out a drink for her. She took it, looking uncertain. "Leo Valdez."

"Calypso," she took a sip of her drink and Leo smiled. Maybe his stay in New York wasn't going to be so boring after all.

-X-

"I'd say this was a success," Bianca stated.

Ethan nodded from beside her. He turned to Percy, smiling. "Good job, mate, they don't even know we lied to them."

"Oh, they'll find out soon," Annabeth waved it aside. "And Thalia'll probably want to kill us."

"But it was worth it," Percy said as they walked. "I think I'm going to retire now."

"Me too," his girlfriend agreed. "I've seen too many blind dates to last me four lifetime."

"Yes," the green eyed boy smiled. "My matchmaking career is over."

"And I think ours just began," Ethan chuckled, burying his head in her hair and wrapping his arms around Bianca who hummed in agreement.

"Well, good luck, then." The four friends disappeared down the street and the darkness swallowed them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the ending wasn't satisfactory, but I like it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -TripleHomicide.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai Fini.
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts through comments and reviews. Thanks for your support.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> TripleHomicide.


End file.
